regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
]] Recap Day 212 (Friday, 1511-02-28)(Continued) The party are in the Throne Room of Stromheim. Gerald Knott and Brad Barbo just just told Queen Kiara Sanguine about their discoveries in Fortune. Her trusted advisor, the Court Cleric, say there is nothing to worry about Fortune, with the Court Cleric having inspect it himself. Gerald then admits they stole the Philosopher's Stone from Count Vicious and it exploded in Copperhill. The Queen asks them to confirm if they are admitting to her that they stole from a Count of her Kingdom. Brad confirms. The Queen orders their arrest. Gerald and Brad surrender. Kumo and Pearl try to hide in the crowd, but are spotted and captured. The whole party is escorted to the dungeon, with all their belongings are removed. Everyone is thrown in the same cell. Down the row in the Dungeon in another cell is Joris who has slipped his gag off. Gerald talks with Joris about what happened with Copperhill and getting the amulet to the Queen. Kumo offers to cast Shatter on the bars, but Gerald & Brad says to hold off. 10-15 minutes later, some guards come into the dungeon and escort all the other prisoners out, including Joris who put his gag back on. Once the dungeon is empty except the party, the Queen herself arrives with an escort of guards, knights and her count Wizard. The party is silent for Queen Kiara Sanguine. Queen Kiara Sanguine apologises to the party for putting them in the dungeon. She believes the party, there have been too many reports about Count Vicious to be a coincidence. She can't trust her Head Cleric, who reported that they found nothing in Fortune, so they are compromised. The arrest was staged to fool the agents of Count Vicious. Gerald offers to get proof, but the Queen's greater concern is Heatstroke and Count Vicious's relationship with them. Fortune was never attacked by Heatstroke, and Count Vicious has never attacked the Demons. Queen Kiara wonders what the secret is, an alliance or some other motive behind Count Vicious's actions. Queen Kiara had sent a group of solders on horseback, then on foot, to investigate. They never came back. Sailor report strange lights from Heatstroke at night. Gerald suggests sending updated with "Sending". The Queen says her crown prevents telepathy, but they can send the updates to Joris, who will be kept in a nicer place now on. Queen Kiara then says there is a hidden sally-port the party can "escape" though, so the Queen can maintain the pretence that the party are outlaws. The party agree to the plan. They have all their belongings returned to them. After the guards leave, the party take the unlit dingly tunnel out of the dungeon. They travel down the tunnel for some time then climb a ladder and find themselves outside of Stromheim at a hill. Kumo asks about the Crown of Domination if it could help with their quest. Gerald and Brad point out it is far away and wouldn't help in combat. Gerald summons 2 phantom steeds and the party ride towards Heatstroke across the Golden Sea. ]] Day 213 (Saturday, 1511-03-01) The party arrive at the Hourglass desert. They encounter some flesh substance over the desert ground. After some hesitation, the party continue to travel on top of the creep. The party continue into the desert before coming across some bony protrusions from the ground in domes. Gerald sends his owl to investigate and all the domes open up, revealing Demons inside. Mostly Toadie Demons, but some Thung and Warrior Demons as well. The Demons charge towards the party. Pearl jumps on Kumo's back and Kumo flies into the air. Gerald fireballs at the Demons and kills some Toadies, but sees they are resistant to fire. Kumo and Brad fire and attack the demons as they get close. Gerald does some crowd control spells like web and sleep. The party kill the demons and find they have no valuables, just the Obsidian Blades the Warrior Demons were carrying. Brad breaks one of the bones on a dome then Gerald firebolts the splincter to death. They then see scores of the domes across the desert. The party rests away from the creep and camp in a Tiny Hut. Day 214 (Sunday, 1511-03-02) The party wake to find a Lensman Demon looking at them. Kumo speaks in Abyssal and is able to talk with the Demon. The Demon claims it is only hungry, and will serve Kumo. Gerald uses his owl and sees 20 Demon Warriors over the Dune. The party decide to just leave. By the end of the day they reach Hillsborough. Level up *Brad Barbo to level 7, chooses 2nd level in Cleric **HP +3 (Total 48 HP) *Pearl to level 6 **HP +5 (Total 26 HP) *Kumo to level 6 **HP +7 (Total 46 HP) *Gerald to level 7 **HP +6 HP (Total 34 HP) Recap to be added Category:Gnomes, Tomes and Catacombs Episodes